JadeJade Serperior
by JadeSerperior
Summary: Jade's big move ever, moving from a Forest to a Slightly large city. Meeting new friends is tough even if your new.. In progress w


**Jade…Jade Serperior**

**Herwo there.~ Um….soo this is a high school romance….so don't like nuu read okaies thankies.~ :33**

Intro: This story begins in a high school….a poke high school to be exact, where most of the pokemon's there were mostly semi-anthro except….for one….Jade….he was a Serperior a Quiet one he was very shy and being his first day moving to a different town and all. His life was already hard being the only Feral pokemon there times were tough for him already in high school moving to add all of his old friends gone never to be met again…this story begins here…

(My first work... okay...some errors...I know)

Jade awoke on his slightly small bed, his tail's coil hanging from the ending of the bed, groaning softly being groggy as it became morning. His alarm beeped and beeped, continuing to beep as one of his vines coming from his collar slowly grabbed it and tossing it across his large room crumbling to pieces as it's pieces fell the giant serpent roughly nine feet in length slowly slithered out of the bed. Saying his usual quote, "Today….is always the bad ones…" In such a low tone seeming almost unhappy for this day to appear, his voice being usually soft and serious. He slowly slithered toward his closet being rarely close to him, he just caused random loop on himself by making a U turn. Opening the door knob slowly with his vine, not wanting to use his small leaf-like arms, the big closet opened up only having a Jacket and along with a Dragon scale that his mom, now deceased, gave to him as a little Snivy. He picked up the jacket, completely midnight black with a little logo on the left chest part saying "Dark types" with a Gengar, Rotom, and Hunter on it glaring out with their bright ghostic eyes. Slowly slipping the jacket on sipped up so it wouldn't fall off him, he carefully placed the Dragon scale onto his collar hoping it wouldn't break or crack.

A sigh left his lips seeing that the time he threw the clock was 6: 50 A.M, he just entered the restroom a big mirror on it reflecting his own face. A large Blue Serperior having a piercing on his left ear, along with another on his bottom lip trying to look treating, actually not being, his nose having a Bandage surrounding it all the way to where the Blue tint of his face began. Sighing as he just left the bathroom no having urge to 'use it' his long forked tongue licked his lips in dryness. Beginning to slither into the kitchen his only sister…heck family member who he had, came into the kitchen with him. She being busy and all just grabbed her lunch, leaving in a flash with a loud muffled, "Bye!~" Her tone being the usual seductive low voice, her voice blocked with the food that she stuffed into her mouth.

Jade doing the usual shaking head as if saying, "Oh Scarlet…" A small giggle left his lips remembering his larger sized sister's seductive body. "Ah, now that my sister is gone…I might as well eat the last Enigma berry cookie…" He smiled an odd smile, a mix of happiness and excitement. Slowly slithering toward the fridge, opening it he spotted the cookie darting for it his tongue wrapped around the other edge of the cookie slipping it into his mouth, the Oran berries that he added in them made his mouth water in the savoring taste of it along with the rarest berry and most used berry the two mixing make the large Serperior squirm in the immense pleasurable taste his taste buds felt, watering even more as he finish chewing and swallowed it sighing out a warm almost sexual, "Haaaaa…~"

Noticing the time tick slowly the blue Serperior decided to just wait a few more minutes by simply watching Television along with the news showing up their weatherwoman, a Tall Lugia saying in a sweet tone of voice, "Todays weather calls for Mostly cloudy skies with an hundred percent chance of rain in the afternoon, some heavy rain along with pretty breezy winds in the upper twenties. Kids be sure you have a jacket along it's gonna be a rainy day once the school day ends, back to you guys.~" Jade listening and sighing, claiming, "Oh…she's so beautiful…hopefully…these girls or maybe guys are beautiful….just like in my old school…." He just stared into the Weatherwoman's eyes until they shifted back to the news team. He blushed a bit, his cheeks having a tint of red then sighing out fixing his jacket a little spotting his slightly erected hemi penises. He simply forced them back inside his slit covering it up, because he usually always slithers on it. "Ughn…I might as well go early…" He peaked over to the clock seeing it being roughly 7: 45 A.M. "Ahhhh.~ Perfect time…" He smiled slowly going to the door seeing his binder off the corner of his eye launching two vines to it and then holding it with his tiny leaf-like arms. Unlocking the door going through it and closing it slowly as he locked the door behind him, looking up seeing the dark grey clouds roll into the bright blue skyline then along with a light wind from the North. He held his binder tightly along with a vine holding his dragon scale tightly not wanting to lose it, panting feeling the cold breeze hit his face and nose along with tail and mid-section spotting a semi-anthro pokemon walking with a long-sleeved shirt and pants. Giggling seeing it somewhat odd that pokemon wore pants looking really odd to him, never seeing this kind of thing before.

Slithering behind a semi-anthro Glaceon seeing that she enjoyed the cool weather having a long sleeved shirt on, along with skinny jeans. The Serperior studied her odd figure, unknowed to him she then slowly turned seeing him and almost jumping up at the long Serpent's body a simple giggle and response to him with a soft warm tone, "My…you look really odd…yet familiar…" Jade never took comments swell so his response was just a lung pulse outward of 'Hmn…' Followed by a small blush as he stared up at her. Jade responding in a sharp, raspy voice caused by the cold weather, "W-why…thank you? I-I'm quite sorry about the brief moment of silence just…I'm not very well at receiving comments He bowed in respect, the Glaceon being a bit surprised at his respect responding back, "Why…so much respect…" A little flustered at his quiet nature and timid charms, Jade simply stared at the sidewalk in front of him telling her, "Y-Yeah…um…may we talk some more once we get to school?.." She nodded slightly, "Why yes we can…" She said in a soft tone. Jade slithered side by side next to her smiling at the tall Glaceon seeing her thin ice blade tail and giggling at it.  
**After fifth teen minutes or so of slithering and walking**.

The duo slowly reached the school, silent as a mouse.

Jade began to slither fast feeling akward at the silence, a cold wind made him stop and make the Glaceon catch up to him, responding oddly, "Ar…are you shy of talk Jade?" She asked as he responded shyly, "Yes….I'm not good at making friends…" He turned toward the school slithering towards the school after a few feet of slithering he saw over his shoulder the Glaceon close to him then stopping, allowing the Glaceon to catch up again. She panted softly speaking to him again, "W….Why can't we be acquaintances?" He responded lowly, "Sure, I wouldn't mind having a beautiful Glaceon like you as an acquaintance…in fact it would be an honor to be your friend." He bowed slowly at her, she fanned her hand, well paw at him in a flustered manner saying blushed in her cheeks, "Awww….you don't mean that you silly little snake." She closed her eyes in a slightly enjoyed and blushed manner as she tapped his neck softly. Jade swiftly entered the building then sighing in relief, regretting what he had said…

**After roughly four hours in school avoiding the torment and taunts for now.**

Jade was relieved that lunch was starting gladly a full hour of lunch perfect for him to relax as he sat upon the stage. Hoping the rest of the school day was better than in Algebra II, the brief moment when he was humiliated, stating in his mind, 'Stupid pathetic, hypocritical pokemon…just because I have a moment of my mom they call me weak…' His own mind blanking out as he noticed something missing, with a quick panic he found it right beside him, his binder. Sighing out then lying back upon the stage he closed his eyes not hungry, he was about to sleep on the stage but then feeling some tap his tail in response he squirm softly along with a small squirm. Sitting up he saw a tall Cubchoo roughly 5 feet in height with a sky blue hoodie zipped up to the top, with rarely large breasts size about from Jade's guessing a 48 DD blushing brightly at her infatuation as well as noticing her short shorts, her eyes being magenta with a small sparkle she smiled at Jade. Jade breathing oddly as well as blushing wildly at her as she spoke in a soft voice, "Why hello there, would you like to sit with us?..." Jade gulped heavily responding with a, "Ghan…" She grabbed the snake's stuff without permission and placed them on a table where she and a couple of her friends sat, fanning her polar bear paw towards them her friends following along. Jade simply looked a bit shook his head, sighing slightly giggling as he forcefully slithered toward their table. Slowly sitting onto the chair, the Cubchoo asked him, "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Jade cleared his throat and spoke in his normal not as deep yet soft voice, "My names Jade….Jade Serperior."

END OF CHAPTER 1

( I rushed the end m'kay, Stay tuned for Chapter 2, huns.~ 3 )


End file.
